IChange My Mind
by Skylee1121
Summary: When Sam goes into a coma Freddie Realizes that he has been in love with the wrong girl all along. In Freddie's POV
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first time writting a fic so I hope y'all all enjoy it, and i do not own any of the characters in this story (:**

**I'm not her friend.**

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I was bus-" Sam quickly cuts me off.

"Shut it tech-boy! Just turn of your camera and start the show." Says Sam with her normal rude insults. I shake it off, and grab my camera. I turn it on and point it to Carly and Sam. "In 5, 4, 3, 2..." and then we're live. For about an hour Carly and Sam do their thing, and then I finely get to say "….and we're clear!" I put down the camera and take the iced tea Carly hands me.

"Great show tonight you guys." I say to both of them.

"Well thank you Freddie." Says Carly. Always so polite which it why I like her so much. She never does anything to anybody and its just the sweetest person in the world. While Sam on the other hand is rude, and doesn't ever want to give me a break from the name calling, and harassment.

"Yeah, yeah." Sam says as she take a loud slurp from her ice tea. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Carly says with a laugh.

"Well what can I say?" she take another obnoxious drink from her glass. "Well why are we just sitting here? Lets go get something to eat." Sam says as she gets out of her bean-bag chair.

"Okay. Maybe I can get Spencer to take us somewhere." We head down stairs to find Spencer watching some Spanish soap opera. He looks over to us and smiles like nothing weird about the situation. "Oh hey you guys. How did your show go?" He ask.

"It went alright. Now take us to the cheese-cake warehouse. I'm starving." Sam says with a demanding voice. She was so rude. I have no idea why Carly is such great friends with her.

"Sam…." Carly says as she gives Sam a disapproving look. "What Sam meant to say was; Will you take us to the cheese-cake warehouse for something to eat?"

"Sure. This is a rerun anyways." Spencer says as he get up, turns off the TV, and grabs his jacket from the coat rack.

"You mean you've watched this Spanish soap opera enough to know that it's a rerun?" I say with a laugh in my voice.

"You can never go wrong with Spanish soap operas my friend." Spencer says in the most serious voice. We all laugh as we make our way out the door an into the hall. We almost pass my door when I decide that it would be a good idea to tell my mom where I'm going.

"Oh hold up you guys. I'm gonna go tell my mom that we're going out to eat." I unlock my door and am almost inside when Sam decides to insult me. Nothing new.

"Gah Freddie hurry up and kiss your mommy goodbye so we can go eat." I just roll my eyes and enter my apartment. I go into the kitchen to where my mom is starting to make dinner.

"Oh hey mom. Glad I caught you before you started dinner. I'm gonna go to the cheese-cake warehouse with Carly, Sam, and Spencer."

"Oh okay sweetie. Make sure to wash your hand before you eat, and floss afterwards. Oh and remember to site up straight, and not put your elbows up on the table. Wouldn't want anyone to think my son had bad manners." She says as she hands me a tiny bottle of germ-x.

"Okay, mom. Bye." I said annoyed. Sometimes she could just be over bearing sometimes. I walk back out into the hall where everyone is just chit-chatting.

"Good Fred-weird is back. Lets go."

"Someone really needs to learn when enough is enough." I say as we walk down stairs. Sam rolls her eyes at me

"Okay you guys. Remember, we're all friends here."

"I'm not this nubs friend." Sam say rudely.

"and I'm certainly not that creatures friend." I hiss in Sam's direction.

"Whatever. You guys both know that its true." Carly says with a smile. Always so spunky, and happy. Who wouldn't be in love with her?

We make our way down to the lobby where Lubert is sleeping at the front desk with a half eaten bologna sandwich in his hand. Carly, Spencer, and I are about to head out the doors when we all realize Sam isn't with us. We look back to the front desk where Sam is carefully taking Lubert's sandwich.

"Sam, what are you doing? We're about to eat." Carly says as Sam freezes, and then turns around to look at us.

"Well I needed something to tide me over until we got there." She says with a smile. What a pig she was.

"It's only a 15 minute bus ride."

"That's too long for me." She says as she turns back to face Lubert. She quickly grabs the sandwich and runs out the door. Lubert starts to wake up and then the rest of us dart out the door, not wanting to be there when Lubert woke up. We make our way to the bus stop where Sam is already sitting at eating Lubert's left over sandwich.

"I cant believe you just took Lubert's sandwich at ate it." Carly says as she sits down next to Sam.

"I can." I say with no hint of kidding in my voice as I sit next to Carly.

"Well mommas gotta do, what mommas gotta do." Sam says as she belches loudly. Gross.

A few minutes later a bus arrives and we all pile in. I sit next to Spencer and Carly, and Sam sit in the seats across from us, and we make our way to the cheese-cake warehouse.

**Anothe note:Hope y'all liked it, and i will try my best to add write more so i can tell you my story. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**When everything changed**

When the bus stopped at the closest stop to the cheese-cake warehouse we all got off, and started walking down the sidewalk. The cheese-cake warehouse was in a really interesting part of town. There were window shops everywhere, entertainers trying to get some money, and if you looked really hard you could catch a hobo dinging in a dumpster in one of the ally ways. We past buy a guy playing his saxophone on the corner with his hat on the ground with a lot of cash. He was good so I took a dollar bill from my wallet and put it in his hat. He thanks me with his eyes as he continues to play. I walk back over to the others.

"Why'd you give him any of your money? He stinks." Sam says as she starts to walk over to him.

"Sam what are you doing?" Carly says, knowing Sam can be very unpredictable. Sam ignores Carly's question and stands right in front of the saxophone player. He stops playing and says "Um can I help you?"

"Yeah you can help all of us by shutting the heck up." She says as she takes his saxophone away from him, drops it on the ground.

"Hey! What's wrong with you? I was just trying to make a little money." he says as he knells to the ground to inspect the damage. Carly quickly walks over to Sam, and the man.

"I'm _so _sorry sir." She say as she grabs Sam sleeve and pulls her to back to where me and Spencer are. It was just like any other day with Sam. We begin to walk again like nothing really just happened. This was something normal, because we al knew she would do something just as or more awful then the day before. Sometimes I just wish she would take a good look at herself, and realize that she needs to change or no one will like her. That she might do something someday that would make even Carly not like her. We finely make our way to the cheese-cake warehouse and get in.

When we get a table and our waitress comes around, and takes our order. We have our meal, pay the waitress and begin to walk back to our bus stop.

We're all talking, and laughing when someone on a bike just whorls right past us. The next thing I know Sam is on the ground. I saw that she sit her head, and very hard at that. Carly knells down to Sam's level.

"Spencer call 911!" Carly yells. "Sam! Sam! Can you hear me?" Sam moans and shifts a little bit.

"We gotta try to keep her conscious." I said franticly looking down a Sam. Spencer ran over to us.

"An ambulance is on the way, and I called Sam's mother. She told me should would meet us at the hospital right away." We all are speechless. Why did this have to happen? We were all having a good time, and the whole dinner Sam didn't say one mean or sarcastic thing to me. Maybe it was just all the food distracting her from me, but it was nice not having her bag on me, and now this had to happen. S

Soon we heard loud sirens going off and then we saw the flashing red light of the ambulance. We wave them down, and the next thing I know Sam is on a gurney, and they're lifting her into the back of the ambulance. Carly, Spencer, and I all get into the back of the ambulance. We start to drive. One of the medics start trying to get the story of what happened so they could help Sam as well as possible. Carly and Spencer tell the man while I sit quietly. I was in no mood to talk about what I had just seen. I just wanted it to all go away.

I look over at Sam. She had never look go fragile, or helpless in her life. I suddenly had the ergs to hold her hand so I did. I gently massage her frail soft hand in mine. No one else took notice of my actions, but to me it was like no one else was there. It was like me and Sam were the only two people in Seattle. Then the ambulance suddenly stopped. I quickly, but gently dropped Sam's hand. They rolled her out of the ambulance and then I climbed out. I look over to Carly. She had a worried look on her face.

"She's gonna be okay, Carly." I say with a way more stable voice then I thought would come out.

"I sure do hope so." Carly says. I open my arms for a hug, Carly comes in for it and holds me tight.

"Come on lets go inside." I say as we walk into the doors of the ER. We find Spencer and Sam's mom at the front desk. I have never seen so much worry on Miss. Puckett's face before. If only Sam could have seen her face. Then she would stop saying that her mom never cared about her. We walk up to them.

"Well Sam's getting checked out now. When the doctors know something they'll let us know, but they warned that it might take awhile. You guys want to go home, or stay here?" Spencer ask.

"I'm staying." I say.

"Yeah me too. I want to be here when the Doctors tell us what's up." Says Carly.

"Okay, and Freddie I think you should call your mom."

"Right." I say as I take my phone out. "I'll be right back." I say to Carly as I walk over to a soda machine to call my mom.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey mom I just want to let you know that I'm at the hospital a-" She cuts me off.

"What? Why, what happened, are you okay? Probably not the best way I could have told her that.

"Mom calm down I'm fine. Its Sam. She got hurt, bad, and I'm gonna stay here to see what happens, okay?"

"oh okay." She says with relief in her voice. "Make sure to call me when you're coming home."

"Okay mom."

"Alright, bye sweetie."

"Bye." I hang up the phone, and put it back in my jacket pocket. I head back over to the seats me and Carly were sitting in before. I sit down. Carly lays her head on my shoulder. We don't speak. It was now time to be quiet, and wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n I am so sorry for the long wait I have had a bit of writers block so yeah again, sorry. Oh and I didn't do this in the last chapter so I'll do it in this one: I do not own any of the characters in this story. ICarly dose (: [x2]**

**IMight Love her**

We had been waiting at the hospital for over an hour when finally a doctor came out. We all rushed over to him.

"How's my daughter doctor?" Sam's mom asked franticly.

"Well we took some test, and it appears that Samantha is in a coma. I'm sorry to say that we have no idea when she will wake up. It could be days, or even years for her to wake up." He looks at us with a sorry look on his face. "We're having her transported to a private room right now, and as soon as she's all settled in we'll let you see her, but for now just make yourself at home, and again I am so sorry." He heads back into the ER. Carly looks over to me. She had a single tear running down her cheek. I wipe away the tear and then rub her back.

When we're able to we head over to Sam's room we head up there as quickly as possible. We go into her room where Sam is lying helplessly on the hospital bed we all sorts of IV cords coming out of her arms, and she even had oxygen tubes coming out of both of both nostrils. Carly sits on the chair next to Sam's bed. She runs Sam's hair gently through her hand, Spencer and Sam's mom go done to look for a vending machine to get us all something to drink, and I just stand there not knowing what to do with myself. I know what I wanted to do. I wanted to hold her hand. No not Carly's. I wanted to hold Sam's, why? I had no idea. I had always fond her repulsive, and unpleasant to be around. So why now did I chose to want to be with her? I had so much going through my head that I didn't hear Spencer telling me and Carly that it was time for us to go, and that we would visit Sam again in the morning.

"Freddie." Carly said. I look over to her as I come out of my thoughts. "Its time for us to go now."

"Oh okay." I begin to walk out the door, but before I do that I take one more look at Sam. I wanted to cry over her, but no. I couldn't do that in front of Carly. I had to look brave for her.

We get in the elevator, walked down to the parking lot, and found the nearest bus stop.

When I got home my mom was already asleep, and thank goodness. I was in no mood to hear her ramble on, and on. I go into my bed room, kick off my shoes, and get under the covers of my warm soft bed. I tried to fall asleep, but I just kept finding my self thinking about Sam. Why couldn't I get her out of my head. Finely what seemed like a million hours later I feel asleep, but that was no escape from my thoughts of Sam. I had dreamed about her too. So that's how it was going to be. Day and night all I would think about was Sam.

As the weeks go by things stayed the same. Sam was still in her coma. I went to see her every day right after school when I knew no one else would be there. Carly would be at home with Spencer, and Sam's mom would be at work until five. I would sit at the chair nearest to her bed, and I would just hold her hand. I wouldn't do anything else. Just simply held her hand in mine. Every once in a while she would twitch a little and I would drop her hand. I wouldn't know what to say if she woke while I was holding her hand. She would probably hit me or something. This made me smile a little. The thought of her insulting me that is. I missed that. I never thought I would, but I did, a lot.

One day after school I made the now normal walk to the hospital. It thankfully wasn't far from Ridgeway High School. When I got there I went up the elevator to the sixth floor where Sam's room was. The nurse greeted me as she did everyday as I passed her desk on the way to Sam's room. I then walked into room 623. I sat in my normal seat, and grabbed her hand. Things had gone normally for what seemed like ten minutes until I felt I hand on my shoulder. I froze in place as Carly spoke. I hadn't even herd her come in.

"You love her don't you?" She said as calm as could be. I thought about this for a while. Did I? Could it be possible that I was in love with the person who put me dad every day? "Its okay if you do. She loves you too." I look up at Carly for the first time.

"What?" I ask. Sam loved me?

"She loves you too. She told me one night when she was sleeping over. We were playing truth or dare and I asked her what her deepest darkest secret was expecting an answer like _ham is my favorite food. _or _you're my best friend. _but no her answer was, and I quote "I'm in love with Freddie." I thought she was kidding at first. I expected her to start laughing and say "got ya." but she was serious as could be. I swore not to tell you, but it seemed to be like a pretty good time to tell you now." I think this over for a moment and then I smiled. Sam loved me, and I was pretty sure that I loved her. "So say it." Carly said.

"Say what?"

"Say that you love Sam, and get it over with."

"Fine. I love Samantha Puckett." Carly hugged my neck.

"So you wanna get something to eat in the cafeteria?" Ask Carly.

"um…" I say not sure that I wanted to leave Sam all by herself.

"I promise you she'll be here when we get back." I still hesitate a little but I give in.

"Yeah you're right." We get up and walk down to the cafeteria, and sure enough when me and Carly got back Sam was still there in her extended sleep.

**a/n Well thank you for reading. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, and again I am sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I wont ever make you wait that long for a chapter again. I pinky swear (: Oh and sorry that this chapter was so short I'll make the next ones longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n I do not own any of the characters in this story. iCarly does (: Thanks for reading!**

It has been two months today that Sam has been in her coma, and five weeks since I confessed that I loved Sam. I could now go and see her anytime I wanted to with out worry of anyone seeing me hold her hand because now everyone knew, and I now am used to coming up to the hospital every day. Carly and I have even grown closer in the situation. So I guess you could say that this tragedy is really a small blessing in disguise.

I had been sitting in my normal chair as I did everyday holding her hand, playing with her ear, and even talking to her a little bit trying to get a response from my sleeping beauty when all of a sudden she twitched. It was weird because she had been doing this all day. She normally only did it once every time I was with her, but this was her seventh time today. I petted her head and she stopped to twitch. She lay there unmoving for a while then she moved again then one of her eyes opened. I jumped up in disbelief.

"Sam…can you hear me…?" I asked. I didn't get an answer, but she did open her other eye. "Sam, can you hear me?" I said more sternly. Again I got no answer, but she turned her head to look at me, and then she smiled at me. I smiled back and then repeated my question. I just wanted to hear her voice. "Sam can you hear me, and please answer me, with words."

"Yes." She said in a whisper. That was good enough for me. I got down to her level to talk to her.

"I'm gonna go get your mom, and a nurse, okay?" She nodded her head. I kissed her forehead as I did every time I had to depart her. It was just normal now. As I walked out the door I took a look at her to see if there was any disproval on her face because of the kiss. There wasn't. She just had a quaint little smile on her face. Once I was out the door I practically ran to the nurses desk.

"Is there something wrong Freddie?" They all knew my name by now.

"No nothing wrong at all, but Sam's awake."

"She's awake?" They ask with surprise.

"No I was just kidding she's still in a coma…Yes she's awake.!" She gets up.

"I'll go get her doctor." I then go and find Sam's mom. I find her in the cafeteria I run to her.

"Ms. Puckett!" She looks to me. "Sam's awake!" Tears start to form in her eyes, and the next thing I know Sam's mom is hugging me. After she releases me we run to the elevator, and then to Sam's room where her doctor is already. He turns around when her hears us come in. He has a smile on her face. He walks up to Sam's mom.

"Well she seems to be waking up quite well. No signs of memory loss, we just need to run a CAT scan to check for any brain damage, but as far as we know she'll be just fine.

"Thank you so much Dr. Witney." Sam's mom says with tear felled eye.

"Your very welcome, Sharon." Sam's mom then turns to me.

"and thank you, Freddie. You've been here for Sam the whole time. I couldn't ask for a better guy for Sam to be with." She hugs me.

"no need for thanks it was my pleasure." We look to Sam. Her mom walks up to her, sits on her bed, and gives her a big hug.

"I love you _so _baby girl." She whispers into Sam's ear.

"I love you too, momma." Sam says with a horse voice. The hug for a long time then it was my turn. I go to her side.

"I'm sorry if this sound weird, but I love you Sam." She reaches out for a hug. I give it to her.

"I love you too, Freddie. I always have. Why else would I pick on you so much?" We stay in our embrace for what seems like ever but then they have to take Sam to get checked for any brain damage. I then decide to call Carly.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hey, guess what."

"What?"

"She's awake."

"She's awake?"

"Yeah. They just took her to check for any brain damage, but they're pretty sure she'll be just fine."

"That's great. Me and Spencer will be there as soon as possible, kay?"

"Alright."

"Okay bye, see you soon."

"Bye." I hang up the phone. Carly, and Spencer arrive about fifteen minutes later.

"Hey." She says as she approaches me. "She still getting tested?"

"Mhmm. It shouldn't be long now though." And then as if on cue they bring Sam back into her room. Carly goes up to her and gives her a hug, and then Spencer does the same.

"So how long was I out anyways?" Sam says now with her normal voice.

"Two months yesterday." I answer.

"Two months?" she lays back on her pillow. "It only felt like a few hours."

"Nope." Says Carly.

"So did you guys ever do the show with out me?" Sam ask.

"Of course not." Says Carly.

"but we did do a little video about a week after you had gone into the coma saying we wouldn't be back on for a while, then we told them what happened to you." I said

"What did happen to me?" Ask Sam.

"You mean you don't remember?" Carly says

"Well I remember falling and then I woke up."

"You were hit by some wacko on a bike on the way back to a bus stop after we had cheese cake warehouse one night after a show." Spencer explains.

"Oh well that sucks some major chiz." Says Sam. "I guess I'm pretty far behind with school now, eh?"

"Yeah, but don't even worry about that right now." I say as I go to sit on the side of her bed. She puts her and over mine and smile. I lean in to kiss her when all of a sudden…

"AWWW!" I froze in place. Carly, and Spence just had to ruin it, but apparently it didn't bother Sam in the least. I smiled as she finished our first _real _kiss as a couple.

**a/n Well thank you for reading this chapter. Please feel free to tell me what you thought of it, and I hope you enjoyed it (:**


	5. Chapter 5

a/n I want to thank everyone who read my story IChange My Mind. This will be the last chapter of this story. No need to worry though. I will make more. It wont necessarily be on iCarly but I have many more ideas about many other stories. So on with the last chapter of IChange My Mind. Oh and I do not own any of the characters in this story, iCarly does (:

**The doctors had came back with Sam's CAT scan, she was negative for any brain damage. The give us a release time, and say Sam could leave tomorrow at noon. It was pretty late by now and time for me to leave.**

"**I'll see you tomorrow." I say as I lean down to kiss her on the forehead. "Goodnight, sweet dreams." I then head out the door, but not before I hear Sam say "Goodnight, Freddie, love you." I smile. "Love you too." I walk to the elevator and head home.**

**When I get into my apartment my mom's sitting in the living room with an upset look on her face. Oh no what now.**

"**Fredward Benson, where have you been? Its late, and you didn't even bother to call me, and to top it all off you didn't answer you phone when I called you." I take my phone out of my back pocket. I had 23 missed calls from my mother.**

"**Sorry my phone was on silent, and I didn't call you because I was way to excited about Sam waking up that it didn't cross my mind."**

"**Well don't let it happen again." I roll my eyes and walk pass her. "I could really do without the attitude Mr."**

"**Whatever." I say as I head into my room. I get my laptop out and log into SplashFace. I look through some friend request and then go to my profile to change my relationship status to "in a relationship with Samantha Puckett**" Not long after I get and IM from Gibby who was wanting me to explain. I tell him that Sam had waken up, and that now we were together. I could tell he was baffled by this witch made me laugh. I got tired of SplashFace and put my laptop away. I got ready for bed and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow.

The next day I wake up early so I could be with Sam when she was checked out of the hospital. I go into the kitchen where my mom is making breakfast. I sit down as she handed me my un-sugared Cheerios.

"So you and Sam are together now?" She say calmly.

"Uh…yeah"

"I don't like it."

"I'm sorry, but I love Sam, and she loves me."

"What?" She says a little less calm now. "I thought she was always mean to you."

"You wouldn't understand, mom" I say trying not to make any eye contact with my mother. "How do you even know about that? I didn't even tell you."

"I check you SplashFace."

"What? Mom I never even gave you a password."

"I have my ways Freddie."

"Wow mom." I say as I get out of my seat.

"Where do you think you going?"

"To see Sam." I say as I walk out of the door. I then go and knock on Carly's door to see if she's ready to go yet. I hear her tell me to come in from inside the door. I walk in and see her at the table with some toast. "You almost ready to go?'

"Yeah just let me finish eating." I was still hungry so I take and apple from the bowl of fruit on their table. Carly finishes eating and then we head to the hospital.

When we get there Sam's laying in her bed watching Girly Cow.

"Hey you guys." She says as we walk in.

"Hey." I say with a smile. I go over to hug her.

"Where's you mom?" Ask Carly.

"She went home to get me some clothes so I could get out of this gown."

"Oh I see." Carly take the chair on the side of Sam's bed and I sit next to Sam on her bed with my arms over her shoulders. "You two are the cutest couple I have ever seen." Carly laughs. Sam, and I laugh along. Then Sam's mom come in. Carly, and I step out of the room so Sam can change. When all said is done we go back into the room. Me and Carly stay with her until it was time for her to be released. When that's done Sam's mom drops us off and the Groovy Smoothie. I buy all of us smoothies and then we head back to Carly's place.

"We should do a little show so we can tell everyone that you're okay."

"Cool with me." We go up into the studio. Sam and Carly quickly go over what they're going to say while I get my camera and laptop ready.

"Okay and we're live in 5, 4, 3, 2..." it felt so good to finely get to say that again after a very long two months. Sam and Carly tell everyone that iCarly would start up again in a week then we tell them about everything new that was going on. That being the whole me and Sam together thing. Then we end our little show.

The next few weeks go by very well. Sam had a lot of make up work to do at school so everyday after school we'd all go over to Carly's apartment to help her with that. Sam was still the same old Sam as before. With school that is. My mom had finely excepted that me and Sam were together now that Sam wasn't insulting me all the time. From time to time she would tease me, but it was all in love. Everyone wigged out at school, and it took them awhile to get used to it witch Sam, Carly, and i found quite amusing. iCarly had also been going better, and it seemed that the girls had been getting funnier, and funnier each week, and Sam's mom had even gotten a boyfriend. The doctor that had taken care of Sam for the long two mother. So I guess I can really say that this tragedy had turned into quite the blessing.

**a/n Well that's the end. I really hope you guys like this story. I worked really hard on it so everyone could have something to look forward to each chapter. I want to give special thanks to my best friend Raven she really just kept me going (: She also does fan fics so check her out sometime her screen name is RavenChenell. Oh and one more thing me and her are going to start making a story together and its going to be on her profile so yeah make sure to read that. There will be more updates on that soon so again thanks for reading (:**

**~Skylar Aguirre~**


End file.
